For a given airspeed, an aircraft may consume less fuel at a higher altitude than it does at a lower altitude. In other words, an aircraft may be more efficient in flight at higher altitudes as compared to lower altitudes. Moreover, bad weather and turbulence can sometimes be avoided by flying above such weather or turbulence. Thus, because of these and other potential advantages, many aircraft are designed to fly at relatively high altitudes.
As the altitude of an aircraft increases, from its take-off altitude to its “top of climb” or “cruise” altitude, the ambient atmospheric pressure outside of the aircraft decreases. Thus, unless otherwise controlled, air could leak out of the aircraft cabin causing it to decompress to an undesirably low pressure at high altitudes. If the pressure in the aircraft cabin is too low, the aircraft passengers may suffer hypoxia, which is a deficiency of oxygen concentration in human tissue. The response to hypoxia may vary from person to person, but its effects generally include drowsiness, mental fatigue, headache, nausea, euphoria, and diminished mental capacity.
Aircraft cabin pressure is often referred to in terms of “cabin altitude,” which refers to the normal atmospheric pressure existing at a certain altitude. Studies have shown that the symptoms of hypoxia may become noticeable when the cabin altitude is above the equivalent of the atmospheric pressure one would experience outside at 8,000 feet. Thus, many aircraft are equipped with a cabin pressure control system to, among other things, maintain the cabin pressure altitude to within a relatively comfortable range (e.g., at or below approximately 8,000 feet) and allow gradual changes in the cabin altitude to minimize passenger discomfort.
To accomplish the above functions, some cabin pressure control systems implement control laws that use cabin pressure rate of change as an input. In many of these systems, the cabin pressure rate of change is sensed, either using an analog or a digital pressure, and compared to a desired cabin pressure rate of change to determine a “rate error.” The rate error may then be used in the control laws to drive a motor or other actuator, which in turn moves an outflow valve, via a suitable gear train, to a position that causes the cabin pressure to vary at the desired cabin pressure rate of change.
In some cabin pressure control systems that implement the above-described functionality, the gear train may exhibit backlash during certain operating conditions. This backlash may, in some instances, cause noticeable cabin pressure oscillations, which are a source of dissatisfaction with most aircraft operators and passengers.
Hence, there is a need for a cabin pressure control system and method that reduces or inhibits gear train backlash sufficiently, so that concomitant cabin pressure oscillations are reduced or inhibited. The present invention addresses at least this need.